Fuel bottles for supplying fuel to camping stoves and lamps have been known and used in the past. Typically, these fuel bottles are made of metal and have an internally threaded neck for receiving an externally threaded top for closing and sealing the upper end of the bottle. Such fuel bottles are generally limited to a single use, such as providing a fuel source for a camp stove or a lamp, it is desirable that such a fuel bottle be suitable for other purposes as well, such as a source of light.
Prior art in the field of lamps fed by liquid fuel include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,081,612, 4,477,247 and 4,563,150.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,612 discloses an artificial candle having a wick 35 in a bottle 11. A top 31 is threaded on a wick holder 19 for adjusting the flame as desired. The bottle has a hole 27 for use in filling the bottle. Top 31 is fixed in place on the upper end of a decorative sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,247 shows a torch in vertical section (FIG. 2). Liquid fuel is contained in a bottle 12 and a wick 70 extends into the fuel and terminates at the upper end thereof in a space defined by a ring 40 so that the upper end of the wick can be ignited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,150 shows a light source using liquid fuel and having a burner provided with a wick 22. The burner is arranged to co-act with a shield 24 which permits the flame to burn freely.
None of the foregoing disclosures teaches or suggests a fuel bottle which can also serve as a light source or candle. Thus, a need exists for an improved fuel bottle which can serve this purpose and the present invention satisfies this need.